Mercedes-Benz E-Class
Year-to-year changes 1991 The E-Series, also known as the W124, started off in the '90s with completely differently named models. The 2-door coupe was called the 300CE, the 4-door sedan consisted of the 300D, 300E (in either 2.6 or 3.0-liter versions), and the 4-door station wagon as the 300TE. 1992 New E400 and E500 models were introduced in 1992. 1993 A new 300CE convertible was added in 1993. 1994 Like arch-rival BMW, Mercedes-Benz often created a broad range of models out of one basic car by bolting in a variety of equipment and drivetrains. The midsize E-Class was the perfect example. Prices ranged from $41,000 to more than twice that for cars that look very similar. In addition, there were sedan, wagon, coupe and convertible versions. This meant that E-Class cars, depending on how they were equipped, competed with a wide range of models, including the BMW 540i and 740i, Jaguar XJ6, Lexus LS 400, Infiniti Q45 and Audi A6/S6. The coupe and convertible competed with the Lexus SC 300 and SC 400 and Jaguar XJS. First up in the 1994 lineup was the E320, which used a 3.2-liter gasoline-burning Six, also with dohc and 4-valve heads. The E320 was available not only as a 4-door sedan (replacing the 300E), but also as a station wagon (replacing the 300TE), a sporty coupe, and a convertible (both replacing the 300CE). There were also two E-Class V8s. The E420, which replaced the E400, had a 275-hp 4.2-liter dohc V8. The top-line E500 was a high-performance, limited-production hot rod that could outrun many expensive sports cars. Not only did it have a 315-hp 5.0-liter V8, but flared fenders and heavy-duty suspension, wheels, tires, gearbox and axles. The E500 ceased production in late 1994, but continued selling through Spring 1995. 1995 Other than the lack of any changes for 1995, a new model was introduced after skipping one model year: the E300D, which was powered by a 3.0-liter 24-valve dohc diesel Six, replacing the old 300D. Thanks to innovative Mercedes-Benz technology, it has been emissions-legal in all 50 states. In addition, Mercedes has raised the prices on all of its E-Class models by $1000 to $1700 for 1995. Retail prices As of September 22, 1993: *'$40,000 '(1995 Mercedes-Benz E300D 4DR Sedan) *'$42,500 '(1994 Mercedes-Benz E320 4DR Sedan) *'$46,200 '(1994 Mercedes-Benz E320 4DR Wagon) *'$51,000 '(1994 Mercedes-Benz E420 4DR Sedan) *'$61,600 '(1994 Mercedes-Benz E320 2DR Coupe) *'$77,300 '(1994 Mercedes-Benz E320 2DR Convertible) *'$80,800 '(1994 Mercedes-Benz E500 4DR Sedan) As of June 9, 1994: *'$41,000 '(1995 Mercedes-Benz E300D 4DR Sedan) As of August 18, 1994: *'$43,500 '(1995 Mercedes-Benz E320 4DR Sedan) *'$47,500 '(1995 Mercedes-Benz E320 4DR Wagon) *'$52,500 '(1995 Mercedes-Benz E420 4DR Sedan) *'$63,000 '(1995 Mercedes-Benz E320 2DR Coupe) *'$79,000 '(1995 Mercedes-Benz E320 2DR Convertible) As of October 11, 1995: *'$39,900 '(1996 Mercedes-Benz E300D) *'$43,500 '(1996 Mercedes-Benz E320) *'$49,900 '(1996 Mercedes-Benz E420) Specifications 4DR Sedan 4DR Wagon 2DR Coupe 2DR Convertible Gallery 93mercedese300convertible.jpg|1993 Mercedes-Benz E300 2-door convertible 95e300d.jpg|1995 Mercedes-Benz E300D 4-door sedan 94e320sedan.jpg|1994-1995 Mercedes-Benz E320 4-door sedan 94e320wagon.jpg|1994-1995 Mercedes-Benz E320 4-door wagon 94e320convertible.jpg|1994-1995 Mercedes-Benz E320 2-door convertible 94e500.jpg|1994 Mercedes-Benz E500 4-door sedan 96eclass.jpg|1996 Mercedes-Benz E300D 4-door sedan Video Clips Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door station wagons Category:2-door coupes Category:2-door convertibles Category:Pre-1990s introductions Category:Discontinued in 2002